dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Shenron
Shen Long (Chinese shénlóng "god-dragon"; called Shenron in the dub), is a magical dragon from the manga Dragon Ball, as well as the anime Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. In the English dub of Dragon Ball Z, he is mostly called the Eternal Dragon and in the early Harmony Gold Dragon Ball English dub from the 1980s, he is known as the Dragon God. Description Shen Long is shown with the horns of a stag, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body (his tail takes up three-fourths of his length), long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on his cheeks. He is a reticulated Eastern dragon, whose kind are benevolent and sacred in Oriental mythologies. Unlike the Western dragons, which have large dorsal foldable wings on their backs, he has none. His kind are good at heart, but as a dragon, he has an aggressive temper, and is impatient sometimes. He is the combination of several animals: the horns of a buck (male deer), the body of a python (constricting snake), the whiskers of a catfish, and the teeth of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Shen Long can be summoned by gathering all seven of the Dragon Balls of Earth. Shen Long can bestow any wish as long as it does not exceed the power of his creator, who must be still alive (i.e. Kami/Piccolo or Dende). Multiple times in the Dragon Ball series, Shenrong threatens to kill the summoner if they do not say a wish on time, or if they do not say a wish at all. (although he has only attempted to kill someone in the "Tree of Might" movie where Son Gohan's friend dragon Ikarus tries to attack Shen Long.) Shen Long cannot bring back a person from the dead more than once. The Dragon Balls cannot be used for one year after a wish is made, as they turn to stone. The Earth Dragon Balls are relatively small, each about the size of a large orange. The Shen Long of the Black Star Dragonballs is red, opposed to the Shen Long of Earth who is green. Unlike Porunga, Shen Long can only grant one wish per summoning, until Dende upgrades him to grant 2 wishes. After Dendes remodeling, if a person only needed one wish, then the Dragon Balls will scater around the World like if someone spoke both wishes. Howether, the Balls will be stone for only 4 months, allowing finding the Balls and summoning the Dragon to be 8 months faster. Howether one will only be able to use one wish for this time, where they will scater for the full year, allowing two wishes to be granted afterwards. In Dragonball GT, an evil dragon, known as Black Smoke Shenron in the English dub, is invocated from the cracked Dragon Balls (which were cracked because of Negative Energy), which emits seven individual dragons. Son Goku, along with his family and friends, are significantly inconvenienced and must battle them resulting in the Shadow Dragon Saga. Ungrantable wishes Shen Long can bestow any wish as long as it does not exceed the power of his creator, who must be still alive (i.e. Kami or Dende). He is unable to restore life to those that have died because of sickness or any other natural deaths. In the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, it is revealed that Shen Long cannot grant the same wish more than once (e.g. bringing back those from the dead that have been killed before, etc.). He also cannot grant a wish to defeat or rid of a living being that surpasses the power of its creator. Howether it is possible to bring a person back twice by saying the wish differently. When Bulma told Shen Long to bring back the good people who died that day, it arous all innocent people exept for Vegeta who killed most of them. All of those people, exept Kibito were killed by Buu. They were all brought back with the wish being to "brind back the good people killed by Buu". This refraising allowed those people who had died twice to return. Granted Wishes * Dragon Ball ** Oolong wishes for a pair of panties off a "hot babe". Due to censorship issues, the English dubs changed this wish to a "comforted pair of underwear". (Brought forth Liu Xing Long in GT) ** Goku wishes for Opa's father Bora to be revived. (Brought forth Liang Xing Long in GT) ** Piccolo Daimaō wishes for his youth to be restored. (Brought forth Si Xing Long in GT) ** Reviving everyone killed by Piccolo Daimao and his sons. (Brought forth San Xing Long in GT) * Dragon Ball Z ** Saiyan Saga: *** Muten Roshi wishes for Goku to be revived. (Brought forth Wu Xing Long in GT) ** Freeza Saga: *** Mr. Popo wishes for all those slain by Freeza and his henchmen on Planet Namek to be brought back to life. ** Cell Saga: *** Yamcha wishes for all people killed by Cell and the other androids to be revived. *** Kuririn wished for the self-destruct bombs in #17 and #18 to be removed. ** Majin Buu Saga: *** Bulma wishes for all the good people who got killed by Majin Vegeta to be revived. (Granted by Shen Long) (Brought forth Qi Xing Long in GT) *** All memories of the djinn Boo would be erased from the populance of Earth, save for the memories of the Z Fighters. * Dragon Ball GT ** Grand Tour Saga: *** Pilaf accidentally wishes for Goku to be turned into a child. (Granted by Red Shen Long). ** Baby Saga: *** Baby Vegeta's wish for a new Planet Vegeta to be created and located near Earth, complete with buildings and plants. (Granted by Red Shen long) *** A wish to restore the Earth after being destroyed by the side effects of using the Black Star Dragon Balls. (Granted by Porunga) ** Evil Dragons Saga: *** All the people of Earth who were killed after the doorway to Hell was opened (in Super 17 Saga) to be brought back to life. (Shen Long's last wish) Dragon Ball movies Dragon Ball Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies * Pansy's wish for the end of the rubies Dragon Ball Movie 3: Mystical Adventure * Goku wished for Bora to be revived. Dragon Ball: The Path to Power: * Goku wishes for Shen Long to rebuild Mechanical Man (Jinzoningen/Android)#8 and remove the bomb inside him. Dragon Ball Z Movie 1: Dead Zone * Garlic Jr.'s wish for immortality. Dragon Ball Z Movie 2: The World's Strongest * Dr. Koichin wishes for Dr. Wheelo to be released from his icy prison. Dragon Ball Z Movie 3: The Tree of Might * Bulma, Son Gohan and Kuririn wish to restore the forest. Dragon Ball Z Movie 4: Lord Slug * Slug wishes for his youth to be restored. Dragon Ball Z Movie 10: Broly: Second Coming * Son Goten wishes that his father was there, and an image of Goku appears. However, he did not summon the dragon, Shen Long acted on his own. Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Fusion Reborn * Shen Long appears, but no wish is made due to his inability to grant the one Gohan wanted, leading to a somewhat comedic ending. Dragon Ball Z Movie 13: Wrath of the Dragon * Goku wishes to unlock a box Son Gohan and Videl found (Tapion was in it). Other media Crossover with One Piece: * Mr. Satan wishes to become a king. After this, Shen Long invites his friends to his cave for a tea party during the one-year break. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities